Linda Ragnal
Linda Ragnal is a professional women's wrestler. She has recently wrestled for the Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation, and is currently wrestling for Divas Unleashed. Early career Linda Ragnal is the oldest of her siblings Mike and Joe Ragnal. The three of them began wrestling with Scranton Area Wrestling, albeit under very awful gimmicks. Linda was saddled with the Sissy Slave gimmick, and hated it so much. It came to the point that she and her brothers would shoot on the promotion, until "Big Chuck" Charles Harris bought the promotion. From there, the Ragnals were given the greenlight to be their own characters, to which they preferred to be themselves. While down there, Linda would claim the Women's Championship twice. While it had become her greatest achievement yet, Linda felt displeased, as almost none of the women there seemed to actually wrestle. Linda would decide to spend some time training the newer wrestlers and teach the females how to work in the ring, until finally, she would receive her calling card. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation A month after Mike was signed to EWT, Linda and Joe would soon follow shortly behind. Originally just acting as bodyguards for a match Mike would have at an upcoming PPV, Linda got to know the girls working at the time rather well, including Oceanic and Carla O. Woe. As she became more and more familiar with the surroundings, Linda decided this was where she wanted to wrestle. In the ensuing months, Linda would put on excellent matches, and soon demanding the company bring back it's Girl Next Door Championship, along with the others in the promotion. The problem, however, was that the belt had been around the waist of Dr. Hillary Clitton, who hadn't defended the title in five months. This upset the girls even more, but GM Toom E. Dangerously would put together a Queen's Court Rumble (identical to the Royal Rumble) to satisfy them. Of the competing seven, Linda Ragnal and Oceanic were the final two, with Linda eliminating Oceanic to gain contendership for the Girl Next Door title. Chrysta When it finally came time for the match, Toom E. wanted to put Linda into a feud with a new wrestler, Chrysta. Linda agreed, but wanted to make the feud over the GND Championship. Toom E., furious by this, punished Linda by making her job to Clitton. The night would, however, set up Linda's biggest feud to date. That Scaffold Match As a result of the match against Clitton, Linda and Oceanic wanted a match at Crapamania 2, presumably a Triple Threat match for the championship. Toom E. Turned that down without reason, and this upset the two even further. Toom E. put together a tag team Scaffold match at CAM2, but unfortunately never came up with an ending until Hillary demanded she get out of her contract since she "did not want to lose what I've made mine to some sleazy trailer sluts". With no other choice, Toom E. turned Linda heel during the match, and afterwards Clitton awarded her the title (She talked Toom E. into paying her large amounts of money if she did so). While Linda finally had gold around her waist, she felt it was all for nothing. Because of the incident, Linda would wait a while to feud with Chrysta, and because Toom E. did not want to put up with the low morality due to the match and several other events at the show, he immediately took a vacation. While EWT would be watched on by Curly Long in his stead, the girls decided it was finally time to show what they were capable of. For the next few weeks, Linda, Rosa, Carla, Mistress Mia, and Oceanic put on five star matches against one another, until finally, at We Couldn't Be Arsed With A Name, Linda would lose the title to Carla O. Woe in a Submissions match including Mystery and Oceanic. Many fans would call this match "The rise of the GND Division". Chrysta, Take Two The belt finally off her, Linda could put her focus back on chasing Chrysta. At the Season's Beatings PPV, Chrysta defeated Linda, and revealed that the reason she stalked her for so long was the fact that she was Linda's sister. The following night, Linda would reveal their awful past, that Chrysta was born out of an affair. While Linda was born from the same mother as Chrysta, she never considered her "sister" to be a true Ragnal. During Chrysta's match with Oceanic later in the week, it was revealed that Chrysta had joined with the Connection, in an attempt to rejoin the Ragnal family. The attempt failed, however, as the Ragnals would defeat Chrysta & The Connection in an elimination tag match at Magic; The Gathering. Shortly after this, Linda would be injured and out of action. She returned in a classic match against Oceanic, but after that Linda did very little noteworthy in EWT. Once her contract expired, she opted not to resign, and left at the same time as her brother Joe. Retirement Linda would spend her time away from EWT working as a trainer in Scranton Area Wrestling. Soon she would long to once again wrestle in the ring. Rather than rejoin the EWT, in fear they would not resign her, Linda would look elsewhere, eventually finding a place in Divas Unleashed. One More Match In September 2007, almost a year after she left EWT, Linda came back for one last match against the returning Carla O. Woe and Limey at The Skies The Limit II, teaming with her brother Joe. Although they lost, they were proud to have this final opportunity against two EWT greats. Divas Unleashed The Beginning And The Oceanics Linda debuted in February 2007 with Divas Unleashed, winning her first match against Moira Storm, Stephanie Sullivan, and Kristina. A few weeks later, she suggested forming a team alongside Undine and Moira Storm. The three participated the following week in a six-woman tag match against Amber Burton, Stephanie Sullivan, and Morrigan. They fought a good match, but unfortunately, Amber picked up the victory in a cheating effort. After her days in EWT, Linda learned to respect her opponents, and win with honor. With this in mind, she challenged Amber the following week to avenge the loss. Though Linda would go on to lose the match, she would lose cleanly, making her less mad about the situation. At Every Bitch But Me, Linda and Undine participated in a Tag Team Gauntlet match among several other teams for the Divas Unleashed Tag Team Championships. Linda pinned Cherrie Hilton of Lethal Dosage, but would be eliminated by Seduction of Team Seduction shortly after. She would, however, celebrate with fellow Oceanics member Moira Storm after her victory for the Rockford State Championship. Since EBBM, Crystal Hilton has joined the Oceanics. The Askai Title Chase Linda has spent the weeks since EBBM losing ten pounds so as to qualify for the Askai division (130 lb. weight limit). As of May 28, she lost eleven pounds (going from 140-129), which was enough to compete for the Askai title against Noriko Lee and Morrigan at Forsaken Destiny 4. After a long and well-fought battle against Noriko, the Askai Champion, and Morrigan, Linda Ragnal was able to finally finish the match with the victory, finally holding gold in Divas Unleashed. As 2008 began, a tournament was held to decide a new number one contender for the Unleashed Championship. Linda advanced to the second round, defeating Katie Kooper, but lost to Meggie before the semifinals. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Linda debuted for UWE in a Triple Threat match featuring Victoria and Mickie James, but two weeks later decided to leave the promotion, feeling that she would never connect with the other wrestlers. Ring of Beauty Amber Burton In the new women's promotion Ring of Beauty, Linda had her first match against her rival from Divas Unleashed, Amber Burton, one the booking team was smart to work off of. As it stood, in reality to help "fire up Linda", Amber had kidnapped boyfriend Keith Fisher and beaten him up. This did, of course, fire up Ragnal, so much that she defeated Amber. Subsequently, however, Linda would lose the battle royale, ironically to Amber herself, and lost out on the chance to become Queen of the Ring. She faced both Amber and Allante Clark in a triple threat main event the next show to determine the first ever Ring of Beauty World Champion. But unfortunately, Linda's leg had been injured early in the fight, and it kept her from being involved in the final decision, which was Amber Burton forcing Allante to submit to the Dominatrix Lock. This made Amber the first Ring of Beauty Champion. On the following show, Linda started off in the ring by requesting a rematch for the World title. Amber would come out later, to apologize about Keith and to question Linda's request. Amber would only accept the challenge if Linda went onto her knees and asked for it, which the ocean's Beauty failed to do. This resulted in Linda attacking Amber as she left the ring, prompting several referees and Linda's best friend, Amber's lover and wife of the owner Bobbi Jackson to come down to the ring and split the fight up. Linda left Amber with a bloody nose. Later in the night, Mr. Showtime announced that the Amber/Allante vs. Haylie Alexander/Linda tag match would determine whether or not Linda faces off for the World title at the first PPV. Linda would take Allante out to earn her shot. The following show saw Linda in six woman action teaming with Asian Invasion against Amber and House of H, where the winner of the pinfall would determine the stipulation for their match. Sadly, Amber pinned Candace Okimura, and claimed the World title match to be a "Call me Mistress" match. At the PPV Through Heaven and Hell, Linda and Amber stuck through a long match, where Linda would eventually force Amber to call her "mistress" by means of the Broken Stem Driver #1, made famous by Juri Sadamoto. Linda had finally claimed her first World Championship. Meggie During this time, Linda started a friendship with Amber's former lover, Bobbi Jackson. Bobbi had won the right to contend for the title of her choice, and she chose Linda's World title. At the same time, the two came closer into a romantic relationship, and have been in a full swing, winning contendership for the RoB Tag Team Championships. The next show, however, located in Linda's hometown, the World title match took place, and when Linda ditracted herself by taking out current rival Meggie, Bobbi took Linda out with a Pedigree, and won the World title. Bobbi was apologetic after winning, but Linda seemed alright with it, having no problem losing the title. Linda would take part in a triple threat match for the title at VBCNBD, but Bobbi would pin Meggie to retain the title. Chrysta Returns after the match Jasmine and Victoria Valentine came out and planned to humiliate Bobbi the next show. Though their plan would be foiled, the Devils, which includes Valentine, Jasmine, and Chrysta, would brawl with the Angels and Linda, which looks to set up another feud between the two sisters. After pinning Victoria in a six-woman tag match against the Devils, she challenged the champion for the Hardcore title the following show. Both girls would put up a valiant battle, with Bobbi Jackson coming out to Linda's aid, playing with Valentine just before she could hit the Valentine's Daze. This allowed Linda the opportunity to hit the Oceanic Rose Driver, and put Victoria out, allowing Linda to win the championship. Title History *EWT Girl Next Door Championship (held once) *Ring of Beauty World Championship (held once) *EWT Hall of Fame class of 2007 *DU Askai Champion (held once, current) Inside wrestling *''Moves'' **'Oceanic Rose Driver (sleeper into a lungblower hold)' **'Down Pour (Top rope moonsault)' **'Broken Surfboard (Widow's Peak)' **Tribute to UC (Full Nelson forced into a face plant) **Remember Her Woe (Devil Lock) **Flair Of Hope (Springboard Frogsplash) **Tidal Wave (Rolling Thunder) **Armdrag **Backbreaker **Enziguri **Styles Clash **Hurricanrana **Flying Bulldog **Flying Legdrop **German suplex release **Top rope powerbomb **Crossface **Boston Crab *''Theme music'' **"Holding my Last Breath" by Evanescence (EWT) **"Just a Girl" by No Doubt (DU) *''Nicknames'' **Ocean's Beauty Category:Female Wrestlers